LoveDrunk & Reality Crossover
by dreasmilesalways
Summary: A what if story about Amelia&Arizona..A Broken hearted Arizona and a job Seeker Amelia,how they meet and one thing leads to another,maybe it will lead to heartache?love?or nothing at all.Private Practice chararacter included.


_Disclaimer:I dont own any Characters of Grey's Anatomy & Private Practice_

_*Please note this is my first fanfiction and i really like to think Arizona and Amelia once met,hope yal enjoy:)_

_Song:A Rocket To The Moon-Baby Blues_

* * *

><p>Amelia strolled in to Emerald city to get over the fact she is here to see her brother Derek about him being shot and also to ask her brother for help in getting a job at Seattle Grace Mercy scanned around the bar trying to look for someone interesting to enjoy company with but she knew no one at all,so she decided to take a seat at the bar gestured by the kind bartender at the bar who said he was Joe, asked if she would like anything to drink,smiling back at the nice man she agreed to a beer,taking a swig of her beer at turning in her bar stool to her right she noticed A blonde with four empty drinks in front of her but staring hard at looked familiar too Amelia,she was quiet sure they met before but couldnt remember from she decided to make small talk with the brooding blonde.<p>

"A penny for your thoughts." Arizona was unaware of someone taking the seat next to her and talking to her,she was too busy staring at the rim of the second of her third drink of the night. After getting no response from the blonde and seeing no expression in the young women's decided to just return back to her drink in hand. Joe noticed the brunette being concerned for he decided to get Arizona out of the trenze she was in and waved his hand in front of her face,but no response he cleared his throat loudly

"Arizona are you okay?"joe spoke

"Hmm...,sorry what?"Arizona asked groggy staring blankly at after she heard her name. Joe was confused as to why the blonde looked like she had been crying for quiet awhile she had dried tear streaks on hers cheeks,puffy eyes and sadness in her voice.

"Are you okay?"he repeated again. Amelia snapped her fingers quietly remebering where she remembered the blonde from after hearing Joe say Arizona,it all came back to her she had a Chief Resident name Arizona back at John Hopkins but they spoke only once or twice on professional business and nothing more.

"Uhmm yeah sorry Joe i was totally spaced out,i was just thinking real hard".Arizona assured him with a small smile hoping he would buy it and not question her..

"okay"Joe smiled not wanting the Blonde to feel pressured to talk he walk to some other customers at another end of the bar. Arizona glanced at her under her breath noticing it was almost 10 she had been here for 3 hours still sitting in the same place.

"Yupp,you've been here for quiet a while" a nice voice stated to the left of Arizona. "Excuse me?" Arizona asked staring at the very young looking brunette next to her who seem somewhat familiar.

"Oh I'm sorry" Amelia said shocked that the blonde respond back to her.

"you were just staring at your watch and you made big eyes when you noticed what time it was,so I was assuming you had been here for a while and you seem so not talkative when I spoke to you earlier...sorry I'm talking a lot and being rude"Amelia at her rambling.

"No its fine,Yah you were right ...not about being rude though..the rambling was cute-Arizona saw the brunette blush after saying cute and decided to apologize for ignoring her earlier.

"Ooooh and I'm so..so..so..sorry I didn't...ugh mean to ignore you.I was just lost in my thoughts"Arizona said. Amelia felt herself blush at the word"cute"

"its all good at least your talking now and your okay"Amelia smiled to the blonde. Arizona smiled back at the brunette who she still didn't quiet remember but seem concerened for her,so she asked the one question on her mind since she saw the brunette

"Have we met before?,you seem so familar." Amelia answered fast

"I think We attended Johns Hopkins around the same time"

"hmm that might be it I cant seem to remember I've had quite a few to think straight(pointing to the drinks in front of her)haha straight." Amelia giggled at Arizona laughing at herself.

"wanna talk about it"she asked seeing the blonde staring to go back in to her trenze from earlier. Arizona questioned if she should tell this somewhat stranger her problems,Arizona just needed to vent

"My girlfriend….WAIT!_ex girlfriend_ just told me she's apparently pregnant with her BEST FRIENDS baby,and he has a PENIS!"Arizona answered after a while of quietness. Amelia was surprised by the random statement.

"Woooow!,your ex girlfriend got pregnant by a guy with a "**penis**".Amelia repeated with her hands gesturing quotes on the word penis.

"Yes a "penis"!don't get me wrong I love guys. I love I llloovvee girls..well you know I'm gay since I just told you about my girlfriend"ex girlfriend"now but this guy is just…just…aaa..aa MANWHORE! And I return from Africa to win her back and asking for her to forgive me,then I come back to hey "I'm pregnant with Mark Sloans baby" Amelia was taking a drink of her beer then she sputtered out her beer as if choking on it as soon as she heard the words Mark Sloans.

Arizona asked if she was okay seeing her new friend choke on her got a nod as to go on.

"Seriously!ugh that mans abs are where his soul should be...I just wanna** KICK HIS ASS**." Arizona said honestly voice dripping of full on hate. Amelia felt bad for Arizona,yes she does know Mark and his ways because he was like a close brother to her and not only did he cheat with Addison and hurt Derek but WHY Arizona,she seems so nice and yet she looked so adorable when she thought of a way she like to get rid of some steam when she was full of anger.

"Okay you know what will make you feel better?"Amelia asked.

Arizona said fastly"A nice cigarette and another one of these"(pointing at her drink.)

"Not exactly,how about dancing?"The brunette said pleasantly,hoping the blonde would say yes to dancing. Arizona acted as if she was thinking with her lips puckered as if thinking.

"hmm I do have some pretty awesome dance moves". Arizona smiled to herself. Amelia laughed at the blondes perkyness and liked that Arizona was now smiling.

"haha Well let's show them off"Amelia said gesturing to the dance floor with her head and with a hand offered for the blonde to take smiled even bigger at the nice gesture and placed her hand with Amelia's as to be lead to the dance floor.

"Okay AWESOME dancing it is."

As the two danced to random dancing music playing from the jukebox. Arizona was enjoying herself with the company of Amelia forgetting all about why she had even came to Joes Bar in the first place no longer was she sorrowing in sadness. Arizona placed Amelias hands on her hips and placed her own hands on Amelias shoulders bringing their bodies closer when a slow song came on and the two fell into step with one another's into one another's eyes as if they fit so perfectly decided to break the moment when she saw a little of confusion and like in the brunettes face after being so close.

"Hey how about we get something to drink?"Arizona asked.

"Yeah,sure"Amelia answered after noticing the blonde seemed a little at unease with how close they were. Amelia somehow convinced Arizona to do a couple of shots,then somewhere down the line after so many shots both girls were pretty much now Amelia was laying on the bar with a shot being balanced on her bare stomach and a lemon wedge placed between her for Arizona to take the didn't hesitate she pour some some beer salt on her hand licked it off,then took the shot with her mouth then placed the cup down on the bar and swooped down to take the lemon next with her all happened quiet fast,the lemon was out of Amelias mouth and fell to the side leaving tongues to slide against one another and moans to escape their mouths enjoying the sensation while hands gripping to one another to get more and cheering sounds were coming from somewhere behind them to part and smile at each other with embarrassment. Arizona was the first to speak "How about we take this some place else?"raising a smooth eyebrow to the brunette. All Amelia did was jump off the bar and grab her bag,taking Arizona's hand in hers leaving the bar with no questions asked.

*Review if you want more:)


End file.
